Story Mode (B:CoW)
In B:CoW, there is a Story Mode which is basically a huge special mission. It is split into 45 stages, each having its own rules. The bloons attack the Prime-Verse and are led by the Apopalypse Bloon. The first monkeys to help the Prime-Verse are from the Cutterverse. Then the team teleports from planet to planet, saving them, in gratitude the inhabitant monkeys would join them creating a huge army. The Blooniverses they visit in chronological order are: Alterniverse, Thermoverse, Goldenverse, Crookedverse, Expansiverse, Kiddingverse, Siegaverse, Reversiverse, Corruptiverse, and then, TOTiverse. During the course of the story, the Monkeys discover the grander and darker cause of the breakdown between reality barriers - two beings of unspeakable evil pulling the strings from behind the scenes in a plot to eradicate all sense of good from the multiverse once and for all. Then at Principio Ad Finem, the organization Shadow Cabal would be revealed, then Dr. Monkey would bring the monkeys of Stableverse, Pyoriverse, and Expansiverse. The Shiververse is highly elusive and has not yet been fully explored, and thus its true implications of existence are mainly unknown. The only hands-on evidence of its existence so far is the presence of Pioneer Original, who was spontaneously transported to the TOTiverse during the events of BTD7PotA. The story reaches its climax in an astronomical battle of incalculable magnitude that will change the Bloons Multiverse forever, and the outcome thereof will make or break all of reality itself. WARNING: This storyline may contain MAJOR SPOILERS for a large array of conception sequels, such as BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge. Title Sequence Far away, on the dark side of the uninhabitable exoplanet Kepler-186b, a cloud of shadowy purple mist accumulates in a mysterious technomagic glass tank (the science-y kind used to contain stuff, not the military vehicle, for clarification). The mist continues to increase in volume and thickness until it reconstitutes into a purple monkey with sinister red eyes, with a shadow obscuring most of his body. In a state of brief confusion, the evil monkey violently smashes out of the tank, and dramatically looks left and right, attempting to process his surroundings. Then, his attention is caught by a menacing voice, similar to his: "Ah, at long last. I was hoping when you would finally wake up." "Who are you!?" the monkey asked. The camera pans to a second monkey with similar color scheme, but furrier and with a different-shaped head. The other monkey replied, "Who am I? I am you, in a certain sense. A being of darkness and corruption with undying hatred of the inherently-hypocritical pile of scum that is all existence. I'm also the one who brought you back here, if you haven't already noticed." The first monkey questioned, "Why? What do you want from me?" The second one answered, "We both have common interests, and common enemies. You and I both know that everything that lives deserves to burn. One Corrupter could already do a lot of that burning and fun little slaughter with what he has. Imagine what two of them could do. I am offering an alliance between the two shadows, meaning the both of us. And with our combined might, we can finally give all of existence the inevitable annihilation it deserves." As the first monkey rises to his feet, the second one continued: "So... what do you think?" The first one responded, with a diabolical grin, "Let's destroy some realities together." "Wise decision," the second monkey beamed (synonym for "grin"), and the camera moves upwards as both beings laugh maniacally at the top of their lungs. Then you get through the open credits with all the voice actors and stuff and blah blah blah, and then we get to Stage 1. Stage 1: The Rise Cutscene The screen opens to reveal a cloudless sky in the Prime-Verse. The sky consists of a solely undisturbed, solid light blue, besides for the apparent lens flare brightening the right half of the screen. A single crow soars through the air in the visible distance. The view pans to unveil a grand landscape of farmland, with vast fields of wheat stretching for countless acres. A tattered, *inconspicuous* scarecrow is propped up in the midst of the cropland. Whilst one monkey is shown leaning on the scarecrow's pole and playing the harmonica, the screen pans to reveal a group of monkey farmers toiling away in the fields. One of the farmers straightens his back, rubs his eyes, and turns to look off into the distance. The camera cuts to a brown fox sleeping in the bushes, suddenly awakening due to a series of noises. Sensing danger, the frightened fox dashes in the direction of the farm, jumping over a sleeping dog in the way. Disturbed by the motion of the fox jumping over its back, the dog wakes up, smells danger in the air, and rushes towards the farmer's house in abject panic. The camera then shifts to the clear view of the farmer's eyes, squinting due to the distinctly bright glare of the sun, and turns his face to a surprised shock as the scene cuts to the panicked dog barking at the top of its lungs, followed by a menacing gang of Bloons approaching from the horizon. The farmer quickly turns around and alerts the bloons' presence to the other farmers, who are equally as frightened. The farmers, along with the monkey with the harmonica, run off to contact the sheriff. Just as they reach his office, the door slams open with the same gang of bloons, who quickly take down and brutally slaughter the monkey farmers. Fortunately, one of the farmers barely survives, though severely injured, and promptly crawls towards the nearest telephone to call the army help-line. The response comes that the bloons have attacked not only the Prime-Verse but all other the Blooniverses as well and ends the call. The agent then contacts the other Blooniverses and tells them about the calamity. Meanwhile, a spacecraft lands in The Bloon Dunes, an area controlled by the army. Inside the spacecraft are a group of heroes and monkeys from Cutterverse. They converse with Striker Jones, the Commander-in-Chief of the Prime-Verse and at the end, Quincy shakes hands with him. The screen then darkens. The Fight This is just Town Center on Medium. You get all the towers in-game and have all heroes of the original BTD6. Stage 2: Ambush on The Area Cutscene During the previous fight, the monkeys kill all the bloons but one, who promptly escapes from the scene and hides behind a hut. A Sniper Monkey from afar takes aim and shoots it, killing it. The monkeys briefly celebrate before Striker Jones receives a message on his walkie-talkie alerting them that the bloons are ambushing Area 91. Jones replies that he and the others are on their way. Meanwhile, A Support Chinook arrives and picks them up to drop them in Area 91. Just as they drop there, they see their fellow soldiers defending themselves. Quincy asks, "Did someone call for backup?" The Fight This is just Firing Range on Medium. There are six unupgraded Soldier Monkeys on the map. Two on the wooden planks each, one near the left green flag, one in the watch-tower. There is also an unupgraded Heli Pilot with its heli-pad near the watch-tower. The heroes you get are Striker Jones, Captain Churchill, and Quincy. And only Military monkeys are allowed. Stage 3: Defense at the Bridge Cutscene After they clean Area 91 of bloons, Obyn asks Jones what they will do next. Just as he replies, a Ninja Monkey finds a flash drive among the dead bloons and asks about it. A Monkey Tank Commander says that the bloons might have dropped some of their important documents. Benjamin says that he might now what is that. He attaches the drive to his computer and hacks it. They find out that the bloons are led by an omnipotent rubbery leader. They then find out that the Apopalypse Bloon is planning on destroying the Prime-Verse, and is hiding in The Netherrealm. Then they get in a convoy of trucks and move there. As they get get on the bridge leading to The Netherrealm, an army of blimps arrive as barricade, one of them barks that they shall not pass. Churchill tells them that they shall see. The Fight It's on a bridge. The bloons enter from top-right and move left, they they move down and right, and then towards the exit at the bottom-right. This mission is on Alternate Bloon Rounds. All BTD6 and BTD7: M.R heroes and new monkeys are allowed. Stage 4: Last at Prime-Verse Cutscene After the monkeys remove the resistance at the bridge they move further outside the entrance of the Netherrealm. A group of bloons hidden in crevices and window-like openings jump out and stage an all-out assault on the monkeys. The monkeys gasp in fright before the screen darkens. The Fight The map has a big cave on the top. The bloons enter from the top in one common entrance, move either left or right and then downwards, then at the bottom converge into a single lane and then move towards the entrance as the exit. The mission is on Hard with the same heroes and monkeys as the previous stage. Stage 5: The Ape-Ocalypse Cutscene Just as the monkeys enter the Netherrealm, a bunch of blimps ambush them, the monkeys easily kill them. In a section of the cave, they meet the Apopalypse Bloon sitting on a rock throne. At seeing them, the bloon laughs and says that he was waiting for them. Gwendolin says that he's going down. Hearing this he stands up and fires a lightning blast at her. He floats down the throne and floats slowly towards them, giggling evilly. The Fight Just like Bloonprint Hideout with the Apopalypse Bloons. Simple as that. Stage 6: The Topsy-Turvy Planet Cutscene In the previous fight the Apopalypse Bloon collapses to the ground and manages to get up, just then Gwendolin throws a fire cocktail at him, resulting in him bursting into flames. While burning he shouts that 'they' will come to avenge him before burning to death. After that Benjamin asks Jones that what's next. Churchill nearby tells him that although the Prime-Verse is now safe, the rest of the planets in the Blooniverse might be under attack. The Prime-Verse inhabitants. thank the monkeys and go back to their city. One of the Monkey Engineers exclaims that it would be impossible for them to reach the nearest planet; Alterniverse, in time. Quincy however calms him down by saying that Dr. Monkey gave him a teleportation device and teleports the whole team to Alterniverse. The team appears in a desolate desert. Benjamin looks at the GPS and says that the nearest city is just a few miles away. They then start to walk there. Just then a group of bloons approach and shouts that they have come to the wrong place. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 7: Meet The Boss Cutscene The team then reaches the city and to their dismay, it's horrifically demolished. As they wander around the city, they meet the heroes of B: A. Quincy meets Deadeye and admires his guns, Deadeye also tells him that his bow is awesome. Gwendolin asks Frost that her face looks familiar with Frost replying that its obvious why she is familiar because she is an alternate version of hers. Ezilus then interrupts them and asks them to bond with each other later and tell them what happened. S.L. Churchill tells him that Heavy Metal Bloon, the leader of a global terrorist syndicate had taken over the city and massacred almost the whole population. Percy asks him where he is. He then asks the Squadron Leader about his lair. The heroes then lead the team to his lair, an old abandoned weapon warehouse. Heavy Metal Bloon welcomes them to their death, calls in some of his sentries to attack them. The team then also ready themselves for the fight. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 8: Welcome to the Hotspot Cutscene After they kill Heavy Metal Bloon, an Alchemist then asks that if this planet is cleared shouldn't they move on to the next. Just as they prepare to teleport, the B:A heroes ask to join them, which is accepted. Quincy teleports them all to the hot arid planet called Thermoverse. There, Ezilus complains that he doesn't approve of the light here and Jones says that he doesn't like the heat. While Gwendolin tells that she is enjoying it. Frost further argues that only hotheads like it, angering Gwendolin. Commissioner Jones then tells them to stop complaining and move on. They walk in the baking desert for some time before they reach the settlement of The Boiling Frontier. As they get near the gates, a gang of bloons behind open fire on them. The monkeys then charge at them to retalliate. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 9: Lights Out Cutscene After they kill the last bloon, they just slightly push the old gates and they fall forward with a loud thud. The team then wanders through the abandoned wooden huts. Deadeye tells that the place is creeping him out. Obyn tells him that this bustling settlement is now a ghost town. Then a group of bloons relaxing in the shady huts, see them coming from the horizon and jump up to attack. Walking in the blazing sun, Commissioner Jones sees something approaching in the horizon. A Soldier Monkey takes out a binoculars and sees a gang of bloons. He notifies the team and they ready their weapons. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 10: The Stranger Cutscene After a Boomerang Monkey kills a bloon with his glaive. The team moves on further. A strange bloon shaped thing spies on them through a hole in an old hut, the hole then starts burning from his eye. The team moves on then suddenly a Dart Monkey hears something, she turns around but nothing is to be seen. As they move further, The Will of The Sun jumps high into the air and fires a deadly blast of flame at them, roasting many monkeys to death. Frost fires a few ice beams at him, but the decisive opponent dodges them all but one. He gets frozen but soon melts his way out. Seeing this the monkeys step back in terror and the screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 11: Out of The Embers Cutscene After searching the Boiling Frontier for any signs of sentient life, the team comes across a bit renovated shack. Amazed, Sarah enters in first and they get surprised to see other monkeys. Naugus, Potter, Lancelot and other native monkeys. Deadeye asks that who are they and what are they doing. Potter replies that the Thermoverse is sparsely populated and after the bloons attacked, this was the best thing they could find. He further told that they mostly are scavengers and they are experienced in living off the land. As they talk a bloon enters from the window and shouts to his fellows that he has found them and bloons then swarm into the place. Gwendolin exclaims: "Not again!" and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene '''Four hooded figures are standing in a dark and dusty room. It appears to be the Golden Palace, where Golden King Bloonarius was killed. The largest of them all who may be a blimp says to a monkey-shaped figure, "Did you bring the supplies?" They nod. The shortest of them all, who appears to be a yellow bloon with black and red spots, speaks up in a deep voice. "Then we can begin the ceremony and revive our king!" The monkey draws a pentagram with red chalk. Each person places a sacrifice onto a corner of the shape. The large blimp start a fire in the middle, and a bright white flashes. A familar voice yells, "FINALLY!" Stage 12: The World of Gold '''Cutscene As the team battles the bloons, the Thermoverse natives thank the team as they teleport to the next Blooniverse; the Goldenverse. The team watches in awe at the shining gold landscape. As the walk further, they meet an old village. The Bloon guards ferociously ask who are they and why are they here. Potter replies that they are just tourists. One guard orders them to get lost or else. Hearing this, Gwendolin loses her cool and burns them to oblivion. Appreciating her, the team then moves into the village. It looked poor and neglected. As they walked they met Mercury, the leader of the village. Sunstar asks him about the trouble. He replies that a ferocious tyrant named Golden King Bloonarius usurped the throne and began his onslaught. He further tells her that he demolished and snatched their property, giving it to the Bloons. The monkeys were banished to the poor villages outside the cities. Benjamin then tells him that their worries are now over as they are here to rebel and win back their rights. One Dark Matter Monkey says its hopeless but S.L Churchill encourages him that if they work together, they will win. Just then a gang of Bloons break in, saying that no one rebels against the king. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 13: Storm the Castle Overview As a Ninja Monkey guts a bloons to death, Jones shouts an insipiring speech: "Listen fellow monkeys, your days of misery and humiliation are about to end! We're gonna go and bring the ferocious tyrant to his knees! No longer will you be slaves! You will be the one slaving! Now, for the almighty Ichthyeus'Sab!" The monkeys raise their hands and shout in unison. The army then breaks out of the village and the screen darkens. As the screen brightens, two Bloon guards standing on duty are shot in the heads by a Sniper Monkey. The team then nears the palace, a magnificent gold building studded with gems and tons of guards. As they get near the gates, an army of Bloon guards rush out and confront the monkeys. The leader, Mercury, takes out his guitar and aims it at him. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 14: The Break-In Cutscene A Spaceship Monkey shoots a Bloon covering the gates dead. Mercury walks up and performs a deadly Megachord which blasts the gates apart. The team marches into the palace. Churchill fires an Armor-Piercing shell at the throne-room gates. The team then meets Golden King Bloonarius sitting relaxed on his fancy throne, with M.U.R.P.H.Y.L.A.W and K.N.I.F.E standing beside him. "This madness ends here Bloonarius!" Shouts Mercury. GKB gives a mad laugh and claps his hands. Soon a gang of I.D.Bs, B.L.I.T.Zs, and E.D.G.Es repel to the ground and confronts the team. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 15: The Twins Cutscene As a Dark Matter Monkey sucks a B.L.I.T.Z. into a black hole and is shot in the head by an E.D.G.E., a Monkey Tank fires a shell at him, killing him. Mercury then readies his guitar and charges at GKB. As he attempts to slam his guitar into GKB's head. K.N.I.F.E rushes forward and blocks the attack with her katana, then M.U.R.P.H.Y.L.A.W fires a plasma blast at him, blasting him away to the ground. The twins then jump up and land at the ground. Deadeye charges at them but M.U.R.P.H.Y.L.A.W grabs his legs and powerbombs him into K.N.I.F.E's knee. A Dark Matter Monkey fires a dark energy blast at K.N.I.F.E but M.U.R.P.H.Y.L.A.W absorbs it into a plasma ball. K.N.I.F.E then throws her butterfly knives at his chest and M.U.R.P.H.Y.L.A.W fires the plasma ball at him, imploding his body. Mercury then tries to stand up but the twins rush at him and deliver a flying kick right to his face. They both then stand in front of the terrified team and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 16: Wrath of the King Cutscene As the bodies of the twins fall to the ground dead near each other, the team walks forward to the throne. GKB does something on his tablet, as he sees the team he says "Finished already?" and claps. Naugus asks him that why he is clapping. "To call my trusty bodyguards of course." "Uhh...we just killed them, get up and fight us yourself jerk-face!" "If you say so little ape." GKB rises from his throne and towers over the team. They stare astonished at him. Frost asks him that was it important to insult him, resulting in him apologizing. GKB grins evilly at the screen as it darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 17: And Escape of the Coward Coming Soon After a flurry of deadly attacks at GKB, he falls to the ground with a loud thud near his throne. He punches a button on the throne and an RPG and smoke grenade falls to the ground from the ceiling. GKB stands up and throws the smoke grenade at the team, incapacitating it. He then fires a missile at the nearest wall, blasts a hole in it, and runs out. Quincy, coughing heavily, orders the team to get 'em. GKB struggles through the rubble but eventually trips and falls down. The team then runs at him with the screen darkening. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 18: The Pursuit Cutscene GKB runs out of the castle with team chasing him. He goes into a swarm of bloon guards and out the main gates. The guarding bloons swarm again and confront the team. They step backwards as the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 19: Victorious, Or Are We? Cutscene As the team kills and struggles through the army of guards. Mercury peeks out the gates and sees that GKB is nowhere to be seen. A mixture of disappointment, anger, and relief comes over him. He turns back and tells that if Emperor Jerk-Face has ran away who will be the king. Everyone looks at him and bows, saying "King." An astonished Mercury just manages to say something that an explosion goes off behind them in the palace walls. The Bloons had called reinforcements and they were pouring in the palace. "In no time we'll be overwhelmed and dead!" says Gwendolin. Mercury says that he has a plan and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 20: Dark Times Cutscene As the Monkey Tanks and Captain Churchill defend the castle and blow up incoming Bloons to smithereens. "That's the last of 'em," says a Soldier Monkey peeking up the walls and looking through his binoculars. "You sure?" asks a Glue Gunner. "Pretty much." "So it's movin' time" "Yeah!" says Quincy and turns at Mercury, "You're not coming are you?". "I would love to," he replies, "but as I'm chosen king, there's a lot to do here. Protect the monkeys and deal with the Bloons. But I'll meet you guys soon one day." He shake hands with him and hugs Frost goodbye (he has a crush on her) as they teleport to the Crookedverse. A dark world with a solitary moon shining and green lightning crackling. The walk round the desolate town. As they reach a cemetery, a skeletal hand touches Gwendolin scaring her out of her wits. She burns it to crisp and finds out that it was a skeletal monkey. As they think what happened, a lot of skeletal undead monkeys emerge from the graves. The team steps back in fear as the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 21: Enter The Horde Cutscene During the fight, a skeletal monkeys grabs and attempts to strangle Sarah. Suddenly green light starts to emit from the skeleton and then he explodes. A green orb floats into Festeri Kedavra's hand who destroys it by clenching her fist. Then the heroes of Crookedverse emerge from a hut, behind the fences, and from other places. Sir Raymond III slashes the heads off some skeletal monkeys with his halberd. Aurum Dragni creates a clone behind a skeletal monkey who looks behind as Aurum fires a beam at him. The clone then dissolves back into her. Colonel Otto fires at some skeletons before throwing a grenade at them. Together, they kill all the undead monkeys. Obyn thanks them and asks who they are. Sir Raymond III tells him that they are The Prideshead, a group of heroes fighting against the Prince of Darkness, an interdimensional necromancer warlord who took over the Crookedverse. As they talk, Hordelorde Aulgart spy at them from behind a shack. He nods at one of his inferiors and he disappears. As they continue their conversation, a loud explosion comes from the gates. Aulgart steps in first and yells that the Prince has ordered them to find what is happening to his undead forces. He then yells at his soldiers to attack and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 22: A Light in The Dark In the fight, the monkeys obliterate the rows of Hordlings and turn towards Aulgart. He aims his weapons at them. But an enraged Raymond charges at him. He slices off his arms and impales him in the chest and falls to the ground. He then approaches Aulgart who breathes: "Pleas...show...mercy." "Never heard of it!" yells Raymond as he slices him into two with his halberd, Quincy looks suspiciously disgusted at him. "What now honey?" asks Aurum. "Well...uhhh..." says Raymond as the Prince of Darkness appears himself with lightning zapping around. "So these are the stupid little apes who have trespassed my domain" says the Prince. "Hey! Who you callin' stupid stupid?" yells Commissioner Jones." "Only to those who are about to lose their lives." And the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 23: Trouble Expansion Cutscene As Sir Raymond III mercilessly beats the Prince of Darkness. Festeri Kedavra fires a bolt at him, disintegrating him into a green mist. "Zhat takes care of heem," says Magnate von Cashinbags, "where to next?" "To the Expansiverse," says Quicy, "I've heard there's a rogue monster threatening the city." "Let's go." says Benjamin. Quincy creates a portal and the team enters. As they exit, a wisp of green mist collects and the Prince of Darkness appears from it. Grimacing, he disappears in a whirlwind of the mist. They enter Expansiverse, a seemingly quiet metropolis. As they wander around the city, they hear a loud explosion a few blocks away and they rush to it. What they see is beyond comprehension, a knight in shiny armour fighting a muscular purple robot, Sir Monkalot, a solo fighting vigilante battling Infinitron the Titan Cyborg. The team approaches and asks to help Monkalot. However the arrogant knight fiercely snaps at them to get lost that he can handle things himself. After multiple requests for assistance, Monkalot fires a magic bolt at the team which is dodged easily. As Infinitron pulverizes Monkalot, the team charges at him. The screen then darkens. The Fight: This takes place in #Ouch, with Infinitron included. Prime and Expansiverse towers and heroes allowed. Stage 24: Tinman Regains His Senses Cutscene As the team attacks Infinitron all at the same time, he explodes. Seeing this, Monkalot loses his cool and attacks the team. "Woah woah tin can, we were trying to help you." says Ezilus. "Oh really?" asks Monkalot, "you were just here to sabotage me and hand me over to that cyborg!" He summons his dragons which attack the team and the screen darkens. The Fight: This takes place in Adora's Temple, with Infinitron included. Prime and Expansiverse towers and heroes allowed. Stage 25: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me Cutscene As the team clobber Monkalot, he falls to ground. Raymond walks up, lifts him by the collar, and puts his halberd's axe at his neck. Churchill stops him and says that the Honor Code of The Monkey Empire clearly states that a monkey has no rights to harm another fellow monkey unless he commits homicide or any other crime. "Whatever! I'm still gonna slit this metal-mouth's throat!" yells Raymond. "Honey, stop!" yells Aurum and Ernesto fires a lightning blast at him. Regaining his senses, Raymond throws Monkalot to the ground and yells: "Speak!" Monkalot then apologizes and tells the team that he was abandoned as a child on the street. He was picked on and bullied so he taught himself not to trust anybody. As he grew up, he trained himself as a blacksmith to make weapons and then eventually turned out into a vigilante, protecting the city. "You know what?" says Quincy, "You can join us. With your help, se will be able to fight the Corrupter and bring him to his knees." "You think. Do you....really think so?" "Yes" "Well then, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I was a jerk. I'm gonna help you in your quest." He stands up and joins the team as they enter the portal to the Kiddingverse. "You really think adding Tinhead to the team is a good idea?" whispers Raymond to Aurum as they enter. "Yes! Don't be such a major pain in the neck." whispers Aurum back and they enter the portal. They enter the Kiddingverse, a bustling metropolis. They go to the nearest shack and find the heroes of Kiddingverse enjoying fast food. Quincy introduces the team and asks why this Blooniverse isn't attacked by bloons. William Redd tells, the army is quite strong and is the major defender. A few Bloons however make some minor raids time to time, but they are easily controlled. He also tells that the things are relatively stable. Then a gang of Kiddingverse exclusive Bloons and Blimp robbers attack the shack and yell that this is a stick-up. Quincy says: "You call this stable?!!". "I said relatively!" replies William as the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 26: Captured Cutscene The bloons get easily killed. Two or three survivors run out but are arrested by the nearby police. Maline asks the team about their business here and they tell the whole story, blah blah blah. The Kiddingverse heroes then join the team and are teleported to the Siegaverse, a lush jungle world filled with multiple exotic flora and fauna. As they walk around, Jeremy hears a rustling sound and stops the team. "I don't hear anything." replies Deadeye. "Yeah but...you know what? Let's keep going." Suddenly, gunshot is heard and two Druids and one Spray Can Monkey drop dead. The alerted team looks around. Additional shooting results in the deaths of three Interdimensional Scientist Monkeys and two Boomerang Monkeys. The team now huddles together in a circle. Sir Raymond III spins out his halberd, Deadeye aims his gauntlet guns, Commissioner Jones loads up his shotgun, and Quincy aims his bow. After a few seconds of eerie silence, Striker Jones shouts: "Attack two 'o clock!" And the team shoots at the bushes. The Mercenaries hiding fall dead. After that an all-out firefight breaks out. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene The firefight results in many casualties on both sides. Thankfully, no hero gets killed, only wounded. Suddenly, a Mercenary throws canisters of knockout gas all around the place. The team succumbs to the effects of the gas and many collapse to the ground. Eventually, Colonel Otto manages to fire a flare high in the air without being noticed. Then huge net traps are thrown onto the collapsing monkeys. A trapped Quincy sees the faint silhouettes of monkeys holding M16s and a large bloon before falling unconscious. Stage 27: The Break-Out Cutscene Quincy regains his consciousness and opens his eyes. He finds himself and half his team in a rocky prison cell. He looks around and asks Benjamin where are they. "Well, I don't know. Oh, look at those rock walls and those iron bars, OMG we're in a jail cell!" he replies sarcastically. "Uh...where are the others? The Snipers and the Alchemists?" "They couldn't make it. I'm sorry bro." Quincy doesn't answer and looks at Festeri, Aurum, and Obyn, along with other magic-powered monkeys chained to the wall. "Hey, why don't you guys use your powers to get us out of here." asks Quincy. "They can't," says Rachel as Quincy turns back to see him. "These shackles ain't made from the ordinary stuff, they're made of Bruckanium, super rare, super tough, and with power reducing stuff, what a handful. You ain't goin' nowhere so shut up and It will probably kill you quickly. He walks away laughing as the team sits disappointed. Suddenly, they hear gunshot and the nearby wall blows up, revealing the Siegaverse heroes. They kill the Mercenaries and free the team. "Who are you guys?" asks Gwendolin. "We'll explain everything to you later now come on!" shouts Valentina. Suddenly the alarm goes off and mobs of Mercenaries swarm. Rachel jumps out of a room and shoots a Spray Can Monkey square in the chest. He falls to the ground. She then walks in front of the Mercenaries and aims her rifle at the good guys. The screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 28: New Friends Cutscene As the Siegaverse heroes defend the team and kill all the Mercenaries, Naugus comes with a sack of the team's weapons, they scram out of the prison. When they go into hiding in the jungle. Churchill thanks them and asks who they are and how did they find them. Hamilton tells them that they were relaxing in their town when Wheatley reported seeing a flare going high in the air then we investigated. "Wait, hold up," says Gwendolin, "who shot a flare in the air?" "It was me." says Otto. "And who were those armed monkeys and someone or something named It?" asks Sarah. "They were some rogue mercenaries," said a Mercenary, "mercenaries are a spec-ops squad of our own. They were hired and mind-controlled by "It", a big bad bloon and a major pain in the butt." Then Rachel is seen bowing down in front of a big dark round figure and apologizing that the team escaped. "Impossible!" shouts the figure, "No one escapes me. Send your squadron to capture them, dead or alive." "Bbbut...sir, our squadron was killed by the escape. We could send the bloons." "Hmmm....A good idea. Send them right away." "As you say sir." Back at the town, the team and the heroes talk just before the bloons sent by the dark figure attack the town. They watch in suprise at them as the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 29: Lay Siege To It Cutscene Rachel at the lair stammers to the dark figure that the sent bloons were killed and intel shows that the monkeys are coming after us. "You idiot!" Shouts the dark figure and shoots a laser at her, knocking her down. "Now I'll handle things myself. Follow me!" Rachel gets up, angrily mutters something under her breath, and rushes out of the room. Back at the town, Matrix fires a dart at the bloon killing him. "What now?" he says. "We go out, and deal with this mysterious character." says Raymond and they equip themselves. As they prepare to move It shows up. And the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 30: It Just Got Away Cutscene It and the bloons beat up the good guys real bad. Finally, he managed to blast Quincy to the ground. Rachel walks up and aims her rifle at Quincy's head. "Do it! Finish him!" orders It. Rachel hesitates and her finger trembles on the trigger. She them moves around and says, "Why don't we finish YOU!" And shoots the bloon. "You wretched brat! I WILL gut..." It gets interrupted as Rachel fires a missile at him. It gets mortally wounded and he runs away. "Oh come on!" yells Frost. "The same stuff happened with King Idiot. We can't let him get away." yells Aurum. "Get 'em!" shouts Quincy and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene The chase It right into the middle of the jungle. Suddenly a dark ape-like creature appears out of nowhere at fires an energy blast at the team, disorientating them. As they recover, they see that the creature and It had disappeared. Stage 31: Get Lucky Cutscene Dazed and wondering what happened, Gwendolin asks Rachel "Ok, explaining time. Who the heck are you?" "You!" shouts Quincy, "You were the one I saw in there." "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. But just...It...makes me do all his dirty work. I..." "I remember you," interrupts a Mercenary, "you're Rachel." "Gee thanks. I wouldn't have noticed." "You were our leader, before you massacred the half of us and ran off!" "Ok I'm sorry. You know...just my family and...whatever let me help you." "Why should we trust you?" demands Quincy." "Oh come on! That thing would have skewered you if it weren't for me!" "The miss got a point." says Wheatley. "Fine," sighs Quincy "come along." He thanks the Siegaverse heroes for their help and asks them to join them. "I'm sorry guys," says Valentina, "but we can't. Our town is always prone to Bloon raids, so we always stay here to protect it." "Right. So this is goodbye." says Quincy as the two shake hands and bid each other farewells. Soon enough, the team land in Shiververse, a windy and icy place. As they travel around the quiet streets, they bump into Pioneer Original and Ai and Cuckoo. Wendy asks who they are. "I was going to ask you th-the same question. You go first," says Pioneer. "Well, we are are a group of monkeys who travel from Blooniverse to Blooniverse to stop a multiversal catastrophe from happening," says Quincy. "Now it's your turn." "Right," says Pioneer, "we, uhhh...are monkeys—" Ai slowly and very visibly turns its television head towards Pioneer conveying a blank and stoic expression. "—or, I am a monkey; I'm not too sure what to call the other thing... and... ummm... we are the good guys." "I can see that." "Okay. We uhhh...ummm..." "Oh, let me talk! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" says Ai and Cuckoo. Quincy and the team make a puzzled face. "I, uh..., we, are Ai and Cuckoo, the Defective Duo, cuckoo sound, and this is Pioneer Original, the Initial Monkey. I think." Pioneer quietly mutters something along the lines of "tower". "...but I can affirm that we are on our way to the abandoned Lucky Ducky Casino to engage the evilly exhausting fiend known as the Lucky Ducky who is hiding here. Some of our friends are waiting for us there and we must go." Just then some Bloons appear and order them to stop going into the casino. "We shall handle them," says Festeri. "You go on." Pioneer nods and promptly guides the other heroes into the casino. The place echoes with ghastly annoying quacking. As they move about, they meet the team of Torch Monkeys and the Monkey Chicken. They enter a room and see the grandiose and rather colossal Lucky Ducky flying and quacking madly, along with dozens of Ducky Bloons of many different colors seemingly guarding the vicinity. "What do we do now?" asks Quincy. Ai turned around to hush the team. "Quiet. It can and will hear you if you make any sort of sound. Especially if—" The scene cuts to Pioneer, who is wandering around in the vicinity whilst Ai and the team are conversing. A random tack inconveniently placed on the ground causes Pioneer to trip and land on top of an inconveniently placed rubber duck, which promptly makes a loud, audible squeaking sound. "—you make rubber ducky squeaking sounds..." The Lucky Ducky immediately turns towards the scene of Pioneer's act of borderline treason and lets loose a grander, more audible quack. The Ducky Bloons line up, as like an army of foot soldiers, except more ducky. The other non-Shiververse heroes brandish their weapons, but Ai immediately stops them. "Don't shoot. The Ducky Bloons are practically invincible, and we should focus on the real target we came here for," says Ai, pointing at the Lucky Ducky. "Of course, all of us are immediately going to forget that by the time this cutscene is over..." Ai continues, under its nonexistent breath. The Lucky Ducky releases another loud quack, one visibly more tremor-producing and distinctly liable to collapse the entire building from the inside, as seen by the apparent cracks forming on the dulled casino walls. The ceilings of the casino start to crumble as the team looks skyward, and a chunk of concrete inconveniently drops right on top of where Ai and Cuckoo are standing, sending a shroud of debris dust into the air. As the dust clears, Pioneer "walks" over to the scene. "Don't worry about me," states Ai, who is noticeably damaged. "I'll be back—" were Ai's final words right before it garbled into an incoherent mass of damaged sentence structures and promptly deactivated. "Ai will be fine," Pioneer assures the team after Force Gun'ing the ceiling piece off with a blast of ice. "Some TLC and Level 3 should prove fine." The Lucky Ducky once again screeches a quack; though, the quack comes out more like a malicious roar, which proved very apparent when the heroes turned to see the Lucky Ducky approaching them head-on. The team steps back in fear and the screen darkens. The Fight The fight takes place on a rather abandoned but casino-themed building. The track has many curves and turns, and large piles of debris and rubble that can be removed for a cost exist on the battlefield. There is exactly one exit and exactly one entrance, and the player is given a full minute to prepare before the Lucky Ducky appears at the entrance. There is no pausing in this fight whatsoever. The player is given an assortment of various towers and the heroes from the cutscene, most notably Pioneer Original, Ai and Cuckoo, Torch Monkey, and Monkey Chicken. Besides this, there are already several pre-placed Torch Monkeys and Monkey Chickens on the field, all upgraded to 2/0/0. Stage 32: Luck, Good or Bad Cutscene Deadeye is tossed to the side by an E.V.I.L. The team then retaliates fiercely. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene As Sir Raymond III kills the last bloon, the Shiververse heroes emerge from the casino and Ai thanks them for their help. Magnate then asks them to join their team. "We would love that," says a Monkey Chicken making a chicken sound, "but our big guy here has xenophobia. Meeting with outworlders give him the heebie-geebies so we're afraid we can't. As for television bird over here, they're somehow allergic to existing in other universes." "Wait a minute," mutters Ai, turning its head towards the Monkey Chicken. "Who gave you the authority to—" "We understand," says Wendy. Pioneer breathes a sigh of relief as the screen darkens, and a final "cuckoo" is heard. Stage 33: The Cry for Help Cutscene As the team talks with the Shiververse heroes, Benjamin gets a distress call on his laptop. The team looks into the blurred and low-quality video starring a humanoid bloon pleading for help before being killed by a plasma shot. The video then ends. "What the heck was that?" asks Frost. "I've tracked the video to the Reversiverse. The Bloon probably asked us for help." replies Benjamin. "It could be a trap." suggests Sarah "But we've got no choice," says Quincy, "next stop, Reversiverse." Quincy teleports the whole team to Reversiverse, a battered and demolished city. Max and the Reversiverse hiding in a trench, rushes towards them upon sight and thanks for the assist. Ezilus asks them about the trouble. Incendio tells them about the monkeys who took over their land and began their rule of blood and pain. Just then, a large army of monkeys marched towards them opening fire. "Woah. Those are your problem?" asks S.L Churchill. "Yeah, led by the tyrant Chairman Jones, the monkeys have unprovokedly attacked us. We did nothing, yet they attacked." says Stan Rockheart. "Right. Ok guys. Let's show 'em who's boss." says Quincy as the screen darkens. Stage 34: Fighting Our Own As the only remaining Staple Gunner staples a monkey to death, he is shot in the head by a Terracotta Soldier Monkey, who in turn is frozen by Frost and obliterated to oblivion by Jones. "What's that comin up the horizon?" asks S.L Churchill. The team looks at the dark figures which jump up and slam down in front of the team. They are Ezili Darkstar, Deadeye Quincy, Gwendolin Heartburn, Obyn Bloodfoot, 8ENJ4M1N, and Bloonsday and confront the team. Jones walks up and orders them to stop. Bloodfoot fires a blast at him saying, "We don' take orders from nobody." "Only the Chairman gives us orders." shouts 8ENJ4M1N and fires a laser beam at the rising Jones. "Why do I don't have an evil version of me?" sighs Churchill. "Ehh...Napalm Breath got killed years ago, and so will you!" shouts Deadeye Quincy. Bloonsday shouts: "Enough talk! HATE monkeys! C R U S H MONKEYS!!!!". Hearing this, Deadeye Quincy and Gwendolin Heartburn charges at the team and fires a plasma and flame blast at the same time at the team. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 35: The Iron-Fisted Conqueror Cutscene Sir Raymond III wrestles Obyn Bloodfoot to the ground, but he fires an energy blast at him, sending him away. He walks towards the downed Raymond with a plant dagger growing out of his hand. Raymond then elbows Obyn in the gut and slams the blade of his halberd into his head, killing him. Ezili Darkstar raises zombies from the ground to attack the team but Festeri Kedavra and Ezilus turn the tables on her by commanding the zombies to maul her to death. Finally Quincy and Gwendolin together kill their evil counterparts. Gwendolin Heartburn fires a stream of flame at Quincy but Gwendolin pushes him aside and gets hit. She then punches her way through the fire stream and kick her in the legs to the ground. Deadeye Quincy aims his plasma rifle at her but is stopped by Quincy by a barrage of arrows. Gwendolin then charges at him, kicking him in the groin and shoving a Cocktail of Fire in his mouth, he explodes into flames. Gwendolin Heartburn then gets up and aims her flamethrower at her but is then killed by a few arrows to the head by Quincy. "Who's next?" asks S.L Churchill. "Uhhh...probably that guy." replies Aurum Dragni pointing towards a huge tank-like machine. From the hatch, Chairman Jones comes out a laughs hysterically as he fires a shell at the ground in front of the team. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 36: The Legion Attacks Cutscene Aurum Dragni uses her magic to internally damage the tank while Benjamin slows it down by hacking it. Striker Jones fires a Concussive Shell while Captain Churchill fires an Armor-Piercing Shell at the tank. The machine collapses and explodes, killing Chairman Jones. The Reversiverse heroes thank the monkeys and ask to join them, which is granted. They then move to the Corruptiverse. As The Corrupter was killed, his subordinates were also presumed to be dead. But it was just a presumption. As they appear in an abandoned military base, Incineratus Magmar, Lilith Queen, Sergeant Rick Bullet, and Venomaria, run out of an abandoned hut and confront the team. "Venomaria?" asks Quincy, "Weren't you were killed?" "Not even in your worst nightmares." replies Rick. "Let's end this right now." "Gladly." The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene As the team kills The Legion, Quincy tells the team that the possibly last destination is the TOTiverse as they go there. With them gone, a large furry ape-like dark creature with shining red eyes is seen. He raises his hands over the body of the dead Venomaria and she levitates in the air. She spins in an aura of red energy and suddenly, she opens her eyes, piercing red ones. She stops spinning and turns back to the ground. Venomaria turns to the dark figure, puts her arm at her chest and bows down, saying: "Master." The dark figure gives an evil grin and the screen darkens. Stage 37: Principio Ad Finem (Beginning of The End) Cutscene The team teleports to the TOTiverse, the last Blooniverse, and arrive to that universe's version of the Monkey World. However, they find the TOTiverse Monkey World to be completely abandoned, with the landscape riddled with burning remains of buildings and houses stripped clean of any sign of life, while the ground littered with explosion craters, toxic chemicals and half-eaten skeletons. Realizing that the TOTiverse planet they once knew was no more, he begins probing through the files concerning the TOTiverse's history - specifically the events after 182 ABO - and finds out what happened to the Monkey World: The TOTiverse Corrupter corrupted the Bloonoa Virus - a pathogen engineered by the Monkey Empire intended to be used as a bio-weapon against the Bloons - and triggered a massive global pandemic across the planet. Millions of Monkeys were turned into zombies and billions more were bitten and devoured into nothingness. Not only that, but the Corrupter also caused a breakout at Hypermax Prison on the Moon, releasing the TOTiverse's most dangerous criminals and invited many of them into his ranks to form The Apostles of Oblivion. The TOTiverse heroes were able to defeat the Corrupter and his deadly faction and activated the Bloonoa Virus killswitch, which killed all the viruses but also all of the things infected by them, and in total more than 4.7 billion Monkeys died, along with a massive plethora of wildlife sustaining the ecosystem, and with the Monkey World now rendered all but inhabitable, the survivors travelled to a habitable exoplanet, carrying whatever surviving wildlife with them. While Benjamin searches for the exact coordinates of said planet, the team detects a rapidly-moving irradiated storm system from the northwest, arising from the fact that multiple locations of the Monkey World were transformed into radiation hazards due to the fallouts of some nuclear reactors and other industrial disasters. Just when the team is about to get engulfed by the storm, Benjamin locates the coordinates of the new planet, Kepler-186f, and they are narrowly able to teleport away from the storm to the exoplanet. Upon arriving at Kepler-186f, they find the TOTiverse civilizations which the team was looking for: the TOTiverse Monkey Empire (or at least the colonies constituting what's left of it). At that moment, they notice Mozart along with other TOTiverse heroes and monkeys running towards the team, saying that they are in big trouble. Obyn asks why, and in response an Ice Monkey points to a group of humanoids standing on a hill. The Corruptiverse Corrupter standing in between welcomes the team to their deaths, before shouting out a word in Latin: "TRANSGRESSORUM!!!" Suddenly, Raymond's eyes turn luminescent red, and he swipes away a pistol from a nearby Soldier Monkey and shoots the soldier in the head at point-blank range, killing him instantly, before attacking the Heroes with his halberd. "Raymond," asks Aurum Dragni, "but why?". "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" shouts Quincy. Raymond utters no response as his mind is taken over by secret mental programming planted into his brain by the two Corrupters. Without hesitation, and with the stare of a merciless assassin, he rushes towards the team and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon End Cutscene Raymond ravages the whole team. He rushes at Aurum, wrestles her to the ground with her head against a wall. He places the blade of his halberd at her throat. "Raymond please," manages Aurum Dragni, "don't do this." He lifts up his halberd, but at the last moment, she gets up and kisses him. The screen then darkens. Stage 38: Iocus Occisio (Killing Joke) Cutscene From the previous scene, Aurum kisses Raymond, which stimulates him to fight against the programming and soon his eyes turn back to their normal color apologizes to her. Aurum forgives him but also punches him to the ground for being a big jerk. He gets up afterwards. The Corrupter shouts, "Ah yes, those stupid emotions! Always somehow winning out against control in the end! Well, let's see how those insipid sentiments fare when your puny loved ones die in your arms!!" The Corrupter presses a trigger which causes Raymond's head to explode due to a secret micro-bomb in his neck, instantly destroying him. As the horrified Aurum screams in anguish, the Corrupter orders The Cabal to attack. The Cabal jumps up and lands in front of the team, ending with The Batmonkey Who Laughs. He rushes at a Hypno Monkey laughing, the only remaining monkey (the rest were killed by Raymond), wraps his chain around her neck, and destroys it by pulling both ends, decapitating her within seconds. "Psh. She was always a pain in the neck anyways," as he drops her headless body to the ground and whips his chain at the team, who dodge the attack. Reeling it back, he takes out his poisoned knife and makes a "come-here" expression with his finger. Just then a portal opens and Dr. Monkey comes out along with the rest of the heroes and monkeys of the other Blooniverses. Additional TOTiverse monkeys also arrive. "You guys need some help?" asks Mercury. "Hello again," says The Batmonkey Who Laughs, "How's life at the TOTiverse Monkey World? Your burning home-planet too hot to handle? Oh, stop giving me that stupid little frown, before I rip it off your faces. You all gotta learn to smile once in a while. As the old man said: 'Smile, though your heart is bakin'... SMILE, even though you're breakin'... When there are corpses in the sky, you'll get by... if you SMILE!!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" And the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 39: Thánatos Anaviósei (Death Resurgent) Cutscene The Batmonkey Who Laughs sends his Jokerized Robinmonkeys to attack the team, but are soon killed. Laughing, he takes out his pistol and aims it them. However Quincy rushes at him and shoots a volley of arrows at him. A Samurai Monkey charges at him and slices off his head. The decapitated head coughs out its last words, "Ooh... I'm dying to see what's next..." Just then, T.H.A.N.O.S charges at the team and whacks them with his giant double-sword, sending them flying. He says: "You couldn't live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me," as he points his weapon at the disoriented, staggered monkeys, and as his reconstructed giant warship looms over them from the skies. As the team gets up, TOTiverse Gwendolin sternly remarks, "Guess this %#$&%$& is back too. I thought we went for the guy's head." Then, her hands fill with fire and shouts "WELL, I GUESS WE'LL DO IT AGAIN THEN!" as she and the team rush towards THANOS and the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 40: The Triple Threat Cutscene Churchill fires a huge volley of Scorched Earth missiles at T.H.A.N.O.S, blowing him up, literally. The Triplets then speed around the team, zooming around them. "This day." says Terror, "Will be." says Tribulation, "Your last." says Trials one after another. Then they all fire a ray of laser at the team, creating a huge explosion. From the cloud of dust, the team is safe thanks to a Shield Generator, switched on by Quincy the screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 41: It's Back Cutscene The Lobe Brothers kill the Triplets but are blasted away by a laser blast from It. "This ends here It." shouts Valentina. It just giggles and fires a laser blast at the screen as it darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 42: The Shining Death Cutscene As It confronts Valentina (he has some sort of grudge against her) he says: "You have NO IDEA how much I've been craving for this moment. The day that you finally got the inevitable destruction you deserved. At long last, I get to utterly end your pitiful existence, once and for all! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She takes out a stun grenade and explodes it in his face. As he steps back, she jumps up and aims a reverse kick to his face. Mercury shows up and explodes him with a deadly Megachord. Golden King Bloonarius then shows up holding two machineguns and shoots at them. Mercury and Valentina jump out of the way. He then laughs evilly at the screen as it darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 43: Return of The Toxic Assassin Cutscene Striker Jones and his Cutterverse counterpart both fire a Concussive Shell at GKB, killing him. They both then high five. Venomaria, now resurrected as a Revenent, flies around then and shoots venomous arrows at the Jones who roll away. A Flamethrower Monkey aims and fires a stream of flame at her. She dodges the attack and zooms at him, slicing his throat with her knife. He quickly succumbs to the effects of the poison and collapses dead. Rachel then appears. "Hi Venomaria." "You! I will break your soul." "You couldn't break a mirror if you looked into one." Venomaria snarls and swoops down at her and they both tumble across the ground. Finally Venomaria lands on top of her a raises her knife but Rachel throws a grenade in her face, throwing her away. Venomaria flies in air and notches an arrow in her bow and aims at Rachel. Rachel then snaps her fingers and a gang of Mercenaries appear around her and aim their rifles at Venomaria. The screen then darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 44: Darkness Strikes Again Cutscene A Demonic Fury flies up to Venomaria and gathers her resurrected soul into a ball and throws it at Festeri Kedavra. She catches it and throws it at The Prince of Darkness who explodes it by a backhand slap. He charges up purple energy in his hands and walks towards her as the screen darkens. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 45: Duorum Tenebris (Darkness of Two) Cutscene The team walks away from the corpse of The Prince of Darkness. The team find the Corrupter to have disappeared, and trace the Corrupter to have escaped to an underground complex deep beneath New Monkeypolis, with the Corrupter having taken control of the city and engulfing it with purple energy. Inside the the complex, the TOTiverse and Corruptiverse Corrupters see that they have no choice but to fuse together into one paragon of immorality in order to inflict maximum destruction upon the universe. Once the team goes through the city and enters the complex, Quincy shouts to the Corrupter that they have dealt with all his baddies and demands that he shows himself. The now-fused Corrupter emerges from the top of a ledge, and responds: "Ah, you speak of us as a single being, a lone entity. How foolish... for we are not one Corrupter, but TWO!!", cackling maniacally as his head briefly splits into two heads: one belonging to the TOTiverse Corrupter and the other belonging to the Corruptiverse version. He continues, "We are beyond in scope of whatever evils you have encountered in the past. Now, we are the embodiment of the shadows that haunt not one universe, but ALL of them. We exist after the deepest shadows, at the plane where the multiversal singularity awaits to consume all. "After" as in the Greek word μετά (meta), and so the Meta-Corrupter we are. What we are is what you fear, and by our might, you will fall. You will fall, and you will suffer." And so the Meta-Corrupter sprouts out his Shadow Blades from his arm bands, two pitch black serrated blades made completely out of shadow. He then jumps from a ledge and lands with a loud thud, thrusting the blades into the ground which releases a large shockwave. The shockwave knocks down the team and generates tremors equivalent to a 5.8 earthquake around the city above, and as the team recovers from the blast, the Meta-Corrupter shows his endgame stroke: A device that will convert every entity in the Bloons Multiverse into an equivalent of himself, eroding all of their moral concepts and making them gain a portion of the Meta-Corrupter's powers to ravage all of existence, including everything outside the Bloons Multiverse. He reveals that the two Corrupters used their powers to break down the walls of reality for each Blooniverse so that everyone in the Multiverse will be affected by the device, and he resurrected most of each Blooniverse's greatest threats both as a smoke-screen and as a fuelling procedure for both the Corrupters and the device, to make them gain strength from the suffering of others. The Meta-Corrupter activates the device and as it whirs up to prepare the mass amalgamation, he glares at the screen with his red eyes and yells: "ADOLEBITQUE ET MORI, AD INFINITUM! (BURN AND DIE, TO INFINITY!)" And the screen darkens. The Fight: '''You have 11 minutes to defeat the Meta-Corrupter and destroy his device before the machine converts everyone in the Multiverse into an amalgam of himself. If you are unable to do so within that time period, the consequence is instant loss. The Meta-Corrupter's device will also spawn an army of Corrupter Clones as minions, and these clones are people who have been abducted by the Corrupters and their Cabal, converted into their twisted amalgam. '''End Cutscene As they fight the Meta-Corrupter, he falls weaker and weaker and falls to the ground, while device is destroyed by an army of Sun Avatars. Panting, he spits: "Wretched whelps! I will always find ways to make you suffer!" He sees Gwendolin charging at him creating a fire dagger, and disarms her with a single stroke before stabbing her in the chest with his Shadow Blades and knocking her away with a kick to the exact spot where he stabbed her to quite literally add insult to injury. Quincy howls in anguish, the type experienced by those who have lost something they cherished the most: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" and shoots a nuclear arrow at his chest, creating a huge explosion. From the dust, The Meta-Corrupter stands dazed, before screaming in agony as he shines bright white before violently exploding into purple and white dust, with an ambient whisper resonating from his remains: "You think you have won? I will always be inside all of you... '''All of you."' Quincy then rushes towards the dying Gwendolin. Her wound was oozing black liquid shadows which were also coming out of her face. "Can't you save her?" he asks a nearby Blue Sun God. He sadly says that even their power couldn't heal her. She mumbles something which translates to "I love you", before closing her eyes. As the crowd lower their heads in sadness, Ichthyeus'Sab, now a Wolf-Rayet God, shows up in a glimmer of light. He towers his hands over Gwendolin's body and emits some sort of blue sun rays. After some time, her wound stops oozing shadow and blood and it vaporizes from her face. She opens her eyes and mutters: "Quincy. Where...where am I?". An overjoyed Quincy turns back to thank the god who disappears in a shimmer of light. Then Gwendolin stands up and kisses Quincy with the screen darkening. After that the credits roll in saying who made the game, who made the characters, who made the story, and blah blah blah. Epilogue (WIP) Trivia *Sorry for the large amount of blood and possibly,...gore, I know some young users can be sensitive to it. *Sorry if the story is a tad too repetitive and predictive. Category:Story Modes Category:Bloons: Clash of Worlds